Woda – wielka tajemnica
|język = rosyjski |czas trwania = 82 min |reżyseria = Anastazja Popowa |scenariusz = Marina Dajnowiec, Michaił Wajgier, Andriej Miedwiediew, Wsjewołod Lisowskij |główne role = Sergiej Czoniszwili (narrator) |muzyka = |zdjęcia = Oleg Kiriczenko |scenografia = |kostiumy = |montaż = Aleksiej Pielewin, Witalij Szczurow |produkcja = Sajda Miedwiediewa, Wasilij Anisimow, Sergiej Szumakow |wytwórnia = Masterskaja |dystrybucja = Rossija 1 |budżet = |poprzednik = |kontynuacja = Тайна живой воды (Tajemnica żywej wody) |nagrody = TEFI, Laur |www = }} Woda - wielka tajemnica (ros. Великая тайна воды; dosłowny przekład: „Wielka tajemnica wody”) – film dokumentalny z 2006 roku w reżyserii Anastasiji Popowej, zrealizowany w ramach projektu telewizji Rossija 1, którego celem była prezentacja badań właściwości wody. thumb|left|[[Roraima (góra)|Góra Roraima, z której, według występującego w filmie dr. K. Korotkowa, ma pochodzić woda o największej w świecie „energii”]] W filmie uczeni z różnych krajów świata (m.in. Masaru Emoto, Leonid Izwiekow, Włail Kaznaczejew, Kurt Wüthrich) przedstawiają swoje poglądy na temat właściwości wody. Do naukowców dołączają się duchowni największych religii (m.in. prawosławny patriarcha moskiewski Cyryl I) i mówią o znaczeniu wody w ich wierze. Wypowiedzi są opatrzone komentarzem narratora, któremu towarzyszy odpowiednio dobrany obraz (kilka razy są to wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w przeszłości). Zaprezentowano też kilka doświadczeń na wodzie (m.in. wykorzystano fotografię kirlianowską i przedstawiono wpływ różnych czynników na strukturę wody). Przekazem filmu jest to, że woda potrafi przechować informacje w swojej pamięci. Film otrzymał trzy nagrody TEFI w kategoriach: „Film dokumentalny”, „Reżyser telewizyjnego filmu/serialu dokumentalnego” i „Operator telewizyjnego filmu/serialu dokumentalnego” oraz nagrodę «Laur» (ros. «Лавр») w kategorii „Najlepszy film popularno-naukowy”' . Film był krytykowany przez uczonych oraz dziennikarzy. Działająca przy Rosyjskiej Akademii Nauk „Komisja do walki z pseudonauką”" nazwała film paszkwilem na naukę; przyznanie nagród dla filmu uznano za błąd . Wypowiedzi osób biorących udział w filmie na temat struktury wody Kurt Wüthrich powiedział: "Dobrze wiadomo, że woda ma niezwykłe właściwości, fizyczne i chemiczne, w porównaniu do innych płynów". To oczywiście jest prawda, ale filmowcy starali się podać to oświadczenie słynnego naukowca w ten sposób aby potwierdzało ich punktu widzenia (zobacz niżej przypis z wypowiedzią akademika Krugliakowa o metodach "żonglowania" wypowiedzią Wüthricha w przeprowadzonym z nim wywiadzie). Rustum Roy zapewniał, że "struktura wody" jest o wiele ważniejsza niż jej skład chemiczny i ta struktura reaguje w zetknięciu z wieloma czynnikami. Martin Chaplin stwierdził, że klaster wody można rozpatrywać jako grupę niezależnych cząsteczek, które mogą opuszczać tę strukturę. Lektor dodał, że właśnie stabilność struktury klastra potwierdza hipotezę o zdolności wody do zapisu i przechowywania informacji. Należy zauważyć, że teoria klastrowej struktury wody została obalona w teorii na początku lat 80 poprzez wykorzystanie teorii perkolacjiSpór dotyczący struktury wody i doświadczalnie przez pomiar długości "życia" wiązań wodorowych (rzędu pikosekund)F. N. Keutsch and R. J. Saykally, Water clusters: Untangling the mysteries of the liquid, one molecule at a time, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 98 (2001) 10533-10540.. W laboratorium Konstantina Korotkowa wynaleziono przyrząd, które podobno pozwala na pomiar "energii wody", jego praca opiera się na efekcie kirlianowskim. Korotkow przeprowadził wiele eksperymentów dotyczących wpływu na wodę ludzkich emocji i stwierdził, że pozytywne emocje zwiększają energię wody a agresją ją zmniejsza. Określenie "energia wody" jest nieznane współczesnej nauce a w czasopismach naukowych brak jest publikacji Korotkowa na temat tych eksperymentów. Należy również zauważyć, że badacz mówi a to o strukturze klastrów wody, a to znowu o strukturze cząsteczek wody. Linki zewnętrzne * Informacja o filmie na stronie Rassija 1 * Informacja o filmie na stronie wytwórni * * Opis filmu na filmy-dokumentalne.pl Interwiki *wikipedia:en:Water (2006 film) *wikipedia:ru:Великая тайна воды Kategoria:Filmy dokumentalne Kategoria:Rosyjskie filmy Kategoria:Woda Kategoria:Pseudonauka